creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Bhudd
The Bhudds (pronounced /bʌd/) are a race of sapients notable for their long, friendly history with the ancient Voiasenso race. Surprisingly, the Voiasenso did not uplift the Bhudds, and allowed them to plot their own technological history. While mostly a beneficial friendship between the two races, it has had a few drawbacks — one such drawback is that when the Voiasenso began to be infested with the Xrondo, the Bhudd were right there and got infested, as well; a horrible fate for one so pleasant. Physiology frame|A nude Bhudd, showing anatomy. Bhudds have permeable skin, akin to Earth's amphibians, and therefore require water to moisten their skin and let them survive. Amongst society, they often have suits to spray down their bodies at regular intervals, while their spaceships are filled with small pools and are often quite humid, allowing them to remain wet at all times. It is not unknown for some close friends to a Bhudd, when traveling to planets with less available water, to utilize modified "wet pockets", which are pouches full of water that may or may not seal to prevent evaporation when necessary. They are an interesting species that can appear in three different sizes, segregated from each other by age and growth spurts. While the young are the size of a bean, the first adult stage size can be considered incredibly small, being roughly 2" in length. This size lasts until around the age of 30, and mature members at this size will only mate with other members this size. Upon reaching 30 however, they are suddenly saturated with a sudden massive dose of hormones that instigate a rapid growth, leaving them at Stage 2 Maturity the size of a guinea pig. Again, members of this size segregate sexually from others, and those who have found love while small are known to wait for their lovers to also mature to Stage 2, although this is not necessarily always the case due to personal personalities. Stage 2 lasts until the age of 70. Stage 3 Maturity is reached at the age of 70, and once more massive doses of hormones enter the body. The again rapidly increase in size until they reach that of a medium dog. Background history Prehistory frame|A typical tribesman after their meeting the Voiasenso. The Bhudd began civilization revering the lifegiving rain, as it kept them able to survive on land. They were a religious bunch, believing in a small pantheon of deities, the greatest of which was a rain god known as Slikai, translated from original Bhudd language into English as meaning "Weepy". In reverence of Slikai they constructed hats, which as they grew more capable of fighting their foes they decorated with the skulls of predators. In many tribes of the day, reaching maturity and then later reaching a new Stage required a new rite of passage, wherein they would hunt and kill one of their species' predators, and replace the skull of their old hat with the skull of this new creature. Larger skulls were often considered impressive amongst their societies. It was during this tribal era that the Voiasenso first stepped foot on their planet's soil, and met with the tiny, wonderful creatures. During this planetary exploration the Voiasenso had decided not to uplift the local sapients, and in an attempt to better fit in with them and to not be taken as new gods to replace their own religions, the Voiasenso returned to donning their own original tribal garb. This garb most notable consisted of a large hat with its brim covered in rings of gold, which was common but considered beautiful on Churpekwe. Although the Voiasenso succeeded in avoiding becoming gods in the eyes of the Bhudd, they inadvertently caused a fashion revolution, leading to the Bhudds emulating the Voiasenso's hat rings. These two races quickly became allies, and after a while, friends. Conquest Age frame|A conquistador, from their civilization era. Although not uplifting of the Bhudd culture, they were not always above this, and some members had been known to suggest ideas to the Bhudd. Although most of these were minor, one major example was a young Voiasenso adventurer suggesting to one Bhudd town elder how keeping their bodies moist could let them explore the world. This opened the eyes to possibilities, and it would not be long until they began to figure out ways to accomplish this task, leading to the Conquest Age, which would be analogous to most sapient race's civilization stage. Exploring further and further from home became the dream of the Bhudds, and they spent much of this era of their history conquering the land as conquistadors. Their heroes were those who made it furthest inland, with their most legendary historic hero being an individual who explored the planet's numerous deserts, even at one time spending a whole week without having to wetten his skin. At the same time, the rites of passage fell away and while they kept the idea of the reverence idol upon their hat, the Bhudds instead moved on to using a group of cosmopolitan species, analogous to rodents, as they was easy to harvest for skulls from almost anywhere on the planet. Though they consisted of more than three species for the various skull sizes used, the Bhudds did not realize this as they all appeared outwardly the same in general appearance. Although it took a long time, they eventually would explore all lands and the idea of exploration staled with little more to explore. They began to explore the oceans during this time, but their species became increasingly worried when they had officially explored 80% of this as well. Researchers were beginning to consider the concept of exploring the planet's subterranean caves next, until some intelligent members discovered that the Voiasenso had originated from space. Knowing this, they immediately decided they wanted to seek this frontier out, and started to move in the direction of interplanetary travel. Within 3 generations they were successfully exploring the nearby planets, and within 10 generations were reaching the outskirts of their planetary system. Luckily there was much land to explore out in this region, and they had plenty of time to develop FTL travel, leading them into the interstellar galactic age. Once reaching past their answer to the Oort Cloud, they were immediately met by spacefaring Voiasenso groups, who congratulated them and offered them a place among the stars as part of the United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms. They accepted this offer without a second's hesitation. Galactic Era frame|An "intimidating" member of the Protectorate. While they have become very happy within the galactic society of the UFCL, not all sapient races in the galaxy desire to leave the Bhudds to their peaceful lifestyle. Because of this, a good many Bhudd citizens have been conscripted to help protect their people from these monsters, forming the Bhudd Protectorate. Because of the size discrepancies, nearly all members of this group are only accepted once they have reached Stage 3 Maturity. The face shield is intended to intimidate opponents during battle, though it also serves to protect them from laser shots. It is somewhat less effective against plasma, especially superheated, and protects against, though not completely, against both x-rays and microwaves. These Protectorates became quite commonplace around their Voiasenso allies, and the two were considered a wonderful sight at peaceful relations to other species. Unfortunately, the Xrondo Incidents that greatly diminished the Voiasenso populace in the galaxy also greatly affected Bhudd numbers, who were almost always nearby and would become infected as well. Urth Timesplit Era Plenty of Time For Monsters [[image:Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|frame|A Stage 3 matured Bhudd as seen in Monster Space & Dangerous Wilds.]] When the government of New York City, New York, United States of America, North America inadvertently opened up a magic-induced space-time continuum portal that led to a split into the alternate timeline leading to Urth, the Ancient races became extremely concerned as chaos ensued, both for the danger posed to Earth as well as the escape of beings from the project planet, Diakatan. As such, the Ancients and by extension the UFCL sent their races to investigate and aid in the problem wherever necessary to stop this outbreak from continuing. As such, the Bhudd arrived alongside the Voiasenso, though most of the latter were pulled from alternate periods of time as they had disappeared by the time the Urth timesplit had occurred. Although they sought to aid their allies on Earth, the crazed survivors did not always act peacefully towards them. Even so, they continued their aid. They have successfully set up a settlement with the Voiasenso, where they aid survivors with supplies at the request of missions to be completed to help with the recovery of the planet. Outside of Bhudds infested with a Xrondo parasite and those mutated by the Chaos Legions, no known Bhudd has been found aggressive towards mankind. Dangerous Wilds The Wastelands of Urth Sporepedia Descriptions Infested Bhudd "If one thing in this galaxy was ever true, it is this -- Infested Bhudds are not your buds. Avoid them at all costs." Gallery Bhudd Spore.png|A nude Bhudd, showing anatomy. Bhudd Tribesman Spore.png|A typical tribesman after their meeting the Voiasenso. Bhudd Conquistador Spore.png|A conquistador, from their civilization era. Bhudd Protectorate Spore.png|An "intimidating" member of the Protectorate. Infested Bhudd Spore.png|An unfortunate Bhudd infested with a Xrondo. Bhudd Ingame.png|A downloadable png of a Bhudd. Bhudd Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:UFCL Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials